


Через месяц

by Die_Glocke, WTF_TBS



Category: Love Actually (2003)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/pseuds/Die_Glocke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_TBS/pseuds/WTF_TBS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Переведено на WTF Battle-2016 для команды WTF Thomas Brodie-Sangster 2016.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Через месяц

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In a Month](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/172588) by xxPurpleStars3xx. 



> Переведено на WTF Battle-2016 для команды WTF Thomas Brodie-Sangster 2016.

На следующий день после концерта — и после того, как Джоанна поцеловала Сэма в щеку — Сэм с Дэниелом сидели на диване и смотрели «Титаник». Кейт и Лео слегка заглушали боль недолгой разлуки с девушкой его мечты.

— Папа? — спросил Сэм.

Сэм уже несколько дней считал Дэниела отцом, просто не сразу смог произнести это вслух. Он был частью их семьи уже несколько лет, а теперь стал отцом (отчимом) одиночкой, который не очень-то много знал о том, как самостоятельно воспитывать ребенка. Но он заботился о Сэме больше, чем кто-либо другой (за исключением его мамы).

— Да, сынок? — ответил Дэниел. На экране Леонардо ДиКаприо и Кейт Уинслет прятались в бойлерной «Титаника».

— Мне нравится… — сказал Сэм, но его прервал звонок телефона.

— Минуточку. — Дэниел поднялся и взял трубку. — Квартира Броди, Дэниел у телефона. — Он взглянул на Сэма и улыбнулся. — Одну секунду.

Сэм с недоумением посмотрел на отца, когда тот протянул ему телефон.

— Это меня? — прошептал он.

— Тебя, — прошептал Дэниел в ответ.

— Алло?

— Сэм? Это Джоанна, — сказала Джоанна, и у Сэма сердце замерло в груди. Он посмотрел на Дэниела. — Сэм?

— Да, слушаю. Прости, — извинился Сэм. — Рад тебя слышать.

— И я тебя. В общем, я просто хотела сказать, что не навсегда уехала. Я через месяц возвращаюсь.

— Это… это просто отлично!

— Знаю, — смущенно ответила она. — Ну, вот и все, что я хотела тебе сказать.

— Мы с папой встретим тебя в аэропорту, — сообщил Сэм однокласснице/любви всей своей жизни.

— Буду очень рада, — ответила Джоанна. На секунду между ними повисла тишина. — Слушай, мама зовет меня ужинать. Увидимся в аэропорту.

— Ага. Пока, Джоанна.

— Пока, Сэм.

Сэм отбил звонок и положил трубку на базу.

— Ну что, скоро поедем в аэропорт встречать твою девушку? — поинтересовался Дэниел. Сэм вздрогнул от неожиданности и развернулся — он совсем забыл, что отец был в комнате.

— Если несложно, папа.

— Совершенно несложно. Давай досматривать, Кейт и Лео нас уже заждались.

Они поудобнее устроились на диване.

— Она очень везучая девчонка, — сказал Дэниел.

— Кэрол тоже будет очень везучей девчонкой, когда ты признаешься, что она тебе нравится, — поддразнил его Сэм.

— Скоро, приятель, скоро.

Сэм повернулся к экрану, и они продолжили смотреть «Титаник».


End file.
